


Jim collects on a bet

by weepingnaiad



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Costume Kink, Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-05
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> This is a completely ridiculous comment fic in answer to a posted picture over at Ship Wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim collects on a bet

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and totally silly, with my usual disclaimer.

  


  


McCoy held his hands up and shook his head, backing away from Jim. “Oh, no! Hell no!”

Jim chuckled and handed McCoy the costume. “You lost the bet, Bones. You’re playing altar boy to my priest… “ He moved closer, backing McCoy against the wall, his voice dropping to a husky whisper. “Unless you’re willing to let me fuck you in the Captain’s chair?”

McCoy grabbed the clothes, growling. “Dammit, Jim! You’re enjoying this far too much!”

Jim turned, smoothing his hair down with a gentle pat. “Of course, Bones. Just wait until you see the others.” He slid the large, black glasses on and straightened his collar in the mirror whilst taking the opportunity to watch Bones get dressed.

“Stop ogling me, kid.”

Jim leaned against the wall and shook his head. “Winner’s prerogative.” He truly did enjoy seeing Bones wriggle himself into the tight short pants, the white shirt, suspenders and tie. Bones’ had damned fine legs. “You should wear shorts more often.” He leered and pushed away from the wall. “Come on. I want to be in the rec room before the rest.”

McCoy grumbled and cursed, but followed, scowling the entire way.

Jim stepped back, allowing Bones to precede him into the rec room. He lightly patted Bones’ ass as he crossed the threshold.

McCoy whirled around. “Hey!”

“God as my witness, I couldn’t help myself, Bones! You are far too tempting.” Jim held his hands up. He couldn’t help himself as far as Bones was concerned. He settled on the sofa directly in front of the door, pulling Bones down on his lap.

“What the fuck!” McCoy toppled unsteadily and settled half on Jim and half off. “I’m too big to be sitting in your lap.”

“You’re an altar boy. I’m a degenerate priest. Play the part, dammit.”

McCoy groaned, but then a wicked smile lit his face. He wriggled his ass back against Jim, turning sideways, and rested his elbow on the back of the sofa while letting his fingers dangle against the back of Jim’s neck. “Forgive me father for I plan to sin,” huffed out against Jim’s neck.

Jim shivered and shifted, his cock sitting up and taking notice. “You tease,” he moaned.

“Damn straight.” McCoy might be sitting on Jim’s lap, but he was not about to take this ridiculous costume sitting down.

Before either of them could say more, the doors whooshed open and Jim laughed so hard he knocked Bones off his lap. Of course, McCoy was laughing equally as hard. At least his costume didn’t have tentacles or a leash!

Sulu stood there, glaring at Jim. “Cthulu, Captain? Really?”

Chekov, on the other hand seemed to enjoy wearing little more than a leash and tiny leather shorts.


End file.
